muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet RaceMania
'' appearing in GamePro #147, December 2000]] Muppet RaceMania is a video game produced for the Sony PlayStation by Midway Games and Jim Henson Interactive and released in October 2000. In it, players could control 25 different Muppet Characters on a total of 34 tracks. Muppet performers recorded new vocal tracks especially for the game. Game Play In the main game, players race on race tracks inspired by the six Muppet films (The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island and Muppets from Space). There are four tracks based on each film, plus an additional ten hidden tracks which also utilise extra locations such as The Muppet Theatre and Fraggle Rock. Players collect fruit for additional power, and stars to gain weapons to attack other racers. Weapons include such classic Muppet icons as fish (for throwing), chickens, and penguins. In addition to competitive racing tournaments, there is also an adventure mode requiring the collection of stars, fruits, movie clips or special objects, as well as racing or battling against other Muppet characters. Completing these challenges unlocks further bonuses such as reverse races and 'chicken chases'. Characters Each Muppet racer drives an individually designed vehicle and has a special move that temporarily disables other racers. When a special move is activated, that Muppet also gains access to the vehicles of the other competitors for subsequent races. The game starts with eight Muppets available: * Kermit the Frog * Miss Piggy * Gonzo * Fozzie Bear * Rizzo the Rat * Beaker * Rowlf the Dog * Animal Extra characters can be added by locating and then racing against them in adventure mode: * Janice * Dr. Teeth * Floyd Pepper * Zoot * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * The Swedish Chef * Sam the Eagle * Scooter * Pepe the King Prawn * Bobo the Bear * Link Hogthrob * Robin the Frog * Johnny Fiama * Sal * Bean Bunny * Clifford * Flange Doozer (credited as "Doozer") There are also six boss Muppets from battle races, who are not unlockable for use in individual races: * Sweetums * Beauregard * Bill, Gil and Jill * Statler and Waldorf (as Jacob and Robert Marley) * The Pig Chief (Spa'am) * Dr. Phil van Neuter Pa Gorg, Ma Gorg, and Junior Gorg can be seen through some holes in the Fraggle Rock level. Cast * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Link Hogthrob, Flange Doozer and Gil * Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal and Sam the Eagle. * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Zoot and Beauregard * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama, Bobo the Bear, Rowlf the Dog and The Swedish Chef * Jerry Nelson as Statler, Floyd Pepper, Sweetums and Robin the Frog * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Spa'am * Brian Henson as Sal Minella and Dr. Phil Van Neuter * Matt Vogel as Scooter and Janice * John Kennedy as Dr. Teeth Levels The game has four kinds of courses. * Races: Six Muppets (selected at random) compete on loop tracks, vying for first place. * Battle: Six Muppets race around in a small space, picking up weapons and trying to damage each other's vehicles. After collecting all required items (over the course of playing four separate times) a boss character is unlocked for battle. * Stunt: One Muppet attempts to reach the end of a platform game-style course by navigating through obstacles. * End Levels: Unlocked after the end credits, similar to standard Races but seen from overhead rather than in 3D. Notes * Each level features a clip from its associated movie, which would play before the level loaded. * This was the first computer game to link classic Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight characters. * This game marked the first vocal appearance by Janice since the death of Richard Hunt. Both Scooter and Janice were performed by Matt Vogel; the only time he voiced the two. The game also marked the first vocal appearance of Link Hogthrob since the death of Jim Henson. He was voiced by Steve Whitmire and again on Muppets Party Cruise. * Original music for this game was composed by the team of Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra, who also composed songs for The Furchester Hotel. External links *Gusworld's Muppet Race Mania guide Overview of game tactics and full description of all courses and characters. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Video Games Category:PlayStation